Barney's Happy On Birthday (1997 Season 3 SUPERMALECH'S Version)
Barney In Winksterland is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in April 27, 1997. Plot Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids must go to Winksterland to stop the Winkster from stealing Baby Bop's yellow blankey. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Robert *Chip *Hannah *Aaron *Shirlee *Keesha *Jesse *Maria *Rebecca *The Winkster Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #Try and Try Again #The Winkster Song #Welcome to Winksterland #An Adventure We Will Go (tune to: A Hunting We Will Go) #Senses Song #We're Here at the Sand-Place #Castles So High #Bubble, Bubble Bath! #Just Imagine #This is What It Means to Be a Friend #Defeat the Winkster! #My Yellow Blankey #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice (from 1996-1997) and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The musical arrangements and background music used in this video was also seen in "Season 4". *The arrangements for the end credit music used in this video were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school and BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Sense-Sational Day". *After the song, Try and Try Again, first, the Winkster pops from the tree and yells "Surprise!", then Barney yells "It's the Winkster!", then Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream, and then the Winkster takes Baby Bop's blankey from her. *When Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is stung by a jellyfish), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Battle of Bikini Bottom" (when SpongeBob sees his shirt point to the female fish next to him), Baby Bop's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice and the kids' scream is the same scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty screams "It's a Bear"). *Another time BJ falls down, this time, he slips on a slippery spot and falls into some sticky sand on his knees, nose and tummy. *When BJ screams while he is sliping on the slippery spot, his scream is the same as Cartman's scream from the South Park episode "1%" (when Cartman sees that Peter Panda is on fire), except it was pitched up to +5. *Robert wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. *Chip wear the same clothes from Waiting For Mr. MacRooney. *Hannah wear the same clothes from Camp Wannarunnaround and the hairstyle from Pennies Nickels Dimes. *Aaron wear the red shirt and blue jeans. *Shirlee wear the yellow shirt and brown pants. *Keesha wear the same clothes from Going On A Bear Hunt and the hairstyle in Barney's Adventure Bus. *Jeese wear the same clothes from Barney's Fun And Games. *Maria wear the same clothes from We've Got Rhythm. *Rebecca wear the white shirt and white pants.